Beliefs
by Planet Mads
Summary: Roy/Kaldur. Red Arrow and Aqualad have very different believes in most things but there's one thing they can agree on.


Title: Beliefs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: Spoilers for up to The Hunt.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. Ficlet. Red Arrow and Aqualad have very different believes in most things but there's one thing they can agree on.

* * *

Roy has never believed in true love. He believes that good, lasting relationships are a result of hard work and a lot of comprise.

_Kaldur worships the Greek Gods and believes that one day the Goddess Aphrodite will lead him to the other half of his soul._

Roy's programming meant that even his personal actions were governed by the Light. As a result Roy only ever entered into romantic relations that would never work (but that knowledge was repressed.) They also made sure that if Roy ever realised he was in love with someone that too would be repressed (the less people close to their weapon the better.)

_Kaldur does not participate in short-term relationships or 'flings' as surface-dwellers call them. For Atlanteans sex is far more . . . intimate. When they couple they briefly establish an empathic link, a sharing of their souls. To establish such a link with a total stranger would be . . . repulsive._

If Roy decides to do something, he throws himself into it head-first. Believing that whatever the consequences are he will deal with them. He always has done.

_If Kaldur decides to do something, he will ensure he does it to the best of his ability. This means he will plan it out meticulously – he will attempt to anticipate every possible problem that might arise and find a solution for it._

Roy treats his relationship the same way he treats the rest of his life.

_So does Kaldur._

Roy doesn't like to show his emotions. It's too easy for people to take advantage of them. You want to see what he feels you have to _earn_ it.

_Kaldur is always willing to share his . . . happier emotions. But never his darker ones. He cannot burden his friends or family with such things, they all have so much to deal with without his own petty problems._

It took Ollie six months to earn enough of Roy's trust to start opening up around the man. It took Dinah three months. It took Kaldur three weeks.

_Kaldur was _made_ to open up to Roy. The redhead got so fucking fed up of Kaldur pretending everything fine when it clearly wasn't that he refused to let Kaldur leave his apartment until he opened up. After all, he opened up to Kaldur all the time – it was only fair that Kaldur return the favour._

When Roy meets Lian he realises that he's never going to love another human being as much as he loves his daughter.

_When Kaldur meets Lian he realises the same thing._

When Roy realises how much Kaldur loves Lian it's a turning point in their relationship. He suddenly sees Kaldur in a whole new light.

_Kaldur expects Roy's devotion to Lian. He's always been able to see the good man that was hiding under all that gruffness and sarcasm. It is part of the reason he's been in love with Roy for years._

Roy contemplates actually having a plan this time. But then decides that, hey, his and Kaldur's relationship survived his search for Arsenal and Kaldur's deep undercover mission so it can survive Kaldur rejecting him.

_Kaldur almost has a panic attack when Roy makes a move on him because OhPoseidonRoyIsHisBestFriend AndHeCan'tLooseHisBestFriendSoTheyNee dAPlanToMakeSureThisWorksBec uaseYesMoronILoveYouToo._

Roy tells Kaldur to shut the fuck up and kiss him because it's _them_ and they can achieve anything they want to together.

_Kaldur decides that Roy might just be right about their relationship and for the first time since he was six dives head-first into something without a plan._

Roy isn't just happier around Kaldur – the blond makes him into a better person. And yeah, he knows that they have differing beliefs in a lot of things but they make it work and work _well_. As far as Roy is concerned he, Kaldur and Lian are a family. A _happy_ family. And he intends to keep it that way.

_For once, Kaldur believes the exact same thing._

* * *

So I got inspired apparently. It's short but I hope you like it.


End file.
